


Deamus Coffee Shop AU

by THEBULLSHITZONE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Dean is crushing hard, Dean is in College, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Seamus is a disaster, coffee shop AU, seamus is 5'3, syrup disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEBULLSHITZONE/pseuds/THEBULLSHITZONE
Summary: After Dean's coffee machine breaks, Dean starts going to Starbucks to get his coffee fix. There he falls for a certain short barista





	Deamus Coffee Shop AU

Dean Thomas found it horribly cliche to be infatuated with a Starbucks barista, but it had happened to him.

He had gone to the closest Starbucks one day after his coffee maker at home broke, and behind the counter had been the most beautiful person Dean had ever seen. The cute barista was a dude, and a really short one, (shorter than most girls he knew,) with sandy brown hair and a face covered in freckles. And those eyes. Blue as the ocean. His name was Seamus according to his name tag, and when he asked Dean “What can I get ya,” his Irish accent made Dean weak to his knees. 

He had told his friend Ron Weasley about Seamus, and Ron told him to ask Seamus out. But Dean on the third day of coming to Starbucks, he had told himself he was going to do it, but he didn’t. The words never came out of his mouth. That’s when Dean had realized this crush would be in for the long haul. 

Dean now walked into the coffee shop, to see Seamus behind the counter as usual. But today he was not alone; a girl with long curly blonde hair was making a drink. 

“Just because they’re working together doesn’t mean they’re dating.” He thought nervously. 

Dean strolled up to the counter and smiled. 

“Hey, what can I get for you?” Seamus said, winking slyly at Dean. 

Trying to control the pink in his cheeks, Dean said “I’ll have a tall caramel macchiato with uh, whipped cream.”

“Sure thing. I’ll have it right out for ya.”

Seamus went over to the shelf of syrups on the back wall, but the bottles were just out of his reach. He tried jumping to reach the bottles, but it was no use. He was too short. The girl behind the counter with him was distracted with a drink she was making for another customer, and her height wouldn’t be much help to Seamus

“Do you need some help?” Dean asked. 

“Nah, I got it!” 

Seamus jumped one more time and grabbed the edge of the shelf. This was a fatal mistake. As Seamus went down, he pulled the whole shelf down with him. With a crash, Seamus was lying on the floor, the shelf on top of him, and he was covered in syrup.

“SEAMUS!” The blonde girl screamed, dropping her work on the counter and running over to him. 

“I’m fine Lav.” Seamus said, pushing the shelf off of him. He turned to Dean.

“Sorry bout yer drink. I owe you one.”

Dean who was still in shock, shook his head. “No, don’t worry about it. I’ll just come back tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Seamus looked disappointed. “I’ll see ya then.” 

“See ya.” 

With that, Dean hurried out of the coffee shop, feeling guilty about the whole ordeal. 

⁕⁕⁕

That day after classes, Dean texted Ron for advice.

Sent at 11:35 pm  
Dean: Hey so you remember that cute barista i told you about  
Ron: you mean the one you won’t shut up about  
Dean: yeah  
Dean: I made a shelf fall on him by accident  
Ron: lmao how  
Dean: I asked for a Caramel Macchiato and the caramel stuff was on a high shelf  
Dean: and he’s like five foot three so he couldn’t reach and he pulled a shelf on top of himself  
Ron: oh shit  
Ron: that’s funny  
Dean: shut up  
Dean: I was thinking about asking him out soon but i think that kinda killed the mood  
Ron: yeah no kidding  
Dean: You're not helping  
Dean: what should i do  
Dean: wait i just had an idea  
Ron: what???  
Dean: see ya later

 

It was nearly midnight when Dean walked into Target. He wandered over to the customer service desk. 

“Can you point me to the footstools?”

⁕⁕⁕

The next day, Dean showed up to the Starbucks around 7:30, when the place was dead. He held a brown footstool behind his back. Seamus was there behind the counter, alone this time. 

“Hey.” Dean said.

“Hey yourself.” 

Dean walked right up to the counter, looking down at the floor. 

“So I wanted to make up for yesterday. You know, making a shelf fall on you.”

“What are you talking about?” Seamus said, his smile drooping. “That wasn’t your fault. That was me being stupid and too short. I should have gotten a stool for this place.”

“Yeah about that…” 

Dean pulled the stool out from behind his back. “This is for you.”

Seamus’ face went pink. “Thanks. You didn’t have to do that.” 

Dean shrugged, and blushed too. 

“Hey what’s your name?” Seamus asked. 

“Dean. Dean Thomas.” 

“Hi Dean, I’m Seamus.”

“I know. I read your nametag.” 

Seamus gave Dean a wide smile. 

“Hey Dean, do you wanna get a drink here after my shift? I’m done around ten.” 

Dean smiled back. 

“I would love to.”


End file.
